


If Only

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Bucky Barnes is trapped in Wakanda. When he finally loses his cool one day, Steve Rogers knows he has to do something.





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> The title is taken from the Monsta X song If Only. The phrase seemed to work with this story and I really liked it.
> 
> This was based off a writing prompt I found on Pinterest. I am having a hard time finding the original post but the first line was the prompt and inspired me to write this.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“I accept no responsibility, and I would do it again,” Bucky grumbles as he stomps down the hallway. If there is something to be said about Bucky, he is very effective at stomping. Several people dodge out of the way as Bucky moves down the hall with Steve trailing behind him.

“I know but did you have to throw Tony across the table?” Steve asks, stopping when Bucky turns toward him. “A punch would have been just as effective.”

Bucky sighs through his nose, pinching at the bridge and closing his eyes. “Steve he called me a war criminal.”

“He meant it as a joke.”

“But it’s not wrong!” Bucky explodes. Bucky’s hands fly up into the air before settling at his side. “Look me in the eye Steve and tell me the truth. If I was to step out of Wakanda, onto other countries territories, would they let me? Can you guarantee that I wouldn’t be grabbed the second I came off a plane and hauled to a prison?”

Steve hesitates before speaking. The silence is almost deafening. “I…You have diplomatic immunity.”

“To stay in Wakanda. Not to the rest of the world. That joke Tony made isn’t just a joke, it’s my life. I can never leave.” Bucky turns and stomps away, the sounds of his boots echoing back to Steve.

* * *

  
It has been a long time since Steve has seen Bucky lose his cool. Even back in the 40’s, it was rare to see Bucky get truly angry at anything. Steve knows it’s best to leave Bucky alone and spends the rest of the day on his own. It’s when Steve is running around the track that Shuri had installed in a new work out room that T’Challa finds him.

“Steve,” T’Challa leans against the barrier separating him from the track. “I want you to know that Bucky has gone back to his hut.”

That stops Steve in his tracks, making him skid to a halt. “He did what?”

“He said he didn’t want to be here, so he went back home. I assumed he hadn’t told you.”

“You assumed right,” Steve huffs a sigh before running back to where T’Challa is standing. “I have a question.”

“Is something wrong my friend?”

“Sort of,” Steve leans against the barrier as well. “The diplomatic immunity that Bucky has, it doesn’t extend outside of Wakanda?”

“We are working on trying to get it extended but for the time being, no. It does not. Is that what is bothering the white wolf?”

Steve nods, leaning his head on his arms. “I think he feels restricted. He went from one cage to another. All be it; this is a much nicer cave but I’m sure Bucky wants to see the world. Visit our friends who we didn’t get to say goodbye to.”

T’Challa thinks for a second before straightening. “We could try getting him immunity based on the fact of if he was with someone else. Someone that the world has come to trust again.”

“Who would that be?”

“You. If Bucky is with you, you can guarantee that he won’t cause any destruction, harm any civilians.”

Steve thinks for a second before nodding. “Bucky wouldn’t want to go alone anyways.”

T’Challa nods, holding up a hand in farewell. “I shall start working on trying to negotiate this. Meanwhile, I assume I can find you at your hut with Bucky?”

“Yeah. I need to talk to him,” Steve says.

* * *

  
Bucky knows he shouldn’t have thrown a tantrum. However, it doesn’t seem that anyone knows how he feel. Ever since he was drafted into the war, Bucky was moved from prison to prison. Bucky never had full control of his life or any choice of where he got to go. It’s enough to drive anyone crazy.

The front door creaks open as Steve slips inside. Steve’s shirt is stuck to his back and Bucky can’t help but admire him. It still feels unreal that this was the Steve Rogers he grew up with.

“Hey,” Steve says softly, coming to sit down by Bucky. Steve leans against Bucky’s legs.

Bucky reaches down and starts running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I should have realized-“

“Still. I shouldn’t have reacted how I did.”

They are quiet for a minute. The sounds of various animals snuffling around outside is the only thing that disrupts their calm.

“I talked to T’Challa,” Steve finally says.

Bucky raises an eyebrow but continues to run his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Oh?”

“He said there might be a way to get it so you can leave Wakanda. You would just need someone who is trusted to be by your side. Like a chaperone.”

“And who are they thinking of for this task?”

“Me,” Steve turns around and gives Bucky a smile. “Would that be okay?”

Bucky can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. “It’s perfect.”

Steve settles back against Bucky’s legs, leaning his head on Bucky’s knee.

“What did I do to deserve you punk?” Bucky asks quietly.

When Steve turns around this time, he props himself up on his knees. Now he’s eye to eye with Bucky and he gives his best friend and love the biggest smile. “Saved my life.”


End file.
